Swan lessons
by DanceOnOurGraves
Summary: Bella Swan, the new, confident student offers to teach outsider and virgin, Edward Cullen how to pleasure woman. When Edward accepts, he has no idea what he's letting himself in for. Will Edward let popularity go to his head? AH. STRONG LEMONS & LANG!


**A/N: I hope you enjoy this new story I started AGES ago. Tell me what you think!**

Chapter 1

When she walked down the corridor during school, my heart immediately started beating faster as I eyed her up. She was a goddess. The wind blew through the open door that she was prancing towards causing her hair to fly behind her. My eyes travelled downwards, pausing at her beautiful chocolate eyes that sparkled in the sun's light. Her cute little button nose, pale face and pink, juicy lips were incredible. I just wanted to walk right up to her and taste those luscious lips, but of course I couldn't because I didn't know how to chat to girls let alone pull them.

On either arm she had two other familiar, but pretty girls. One was Alice Cullen, my twin sister and the other was her best friend, Rosalie Hale. I was not surprised to see that they had befriended the new school girl, i.e. in my description, the goddess. Alice and Rosalie only made friends with the pretty girls and the rich girls, no one else, which is why before the goddess came along, they were on their own.

As they strutted down the hallway, Alice turned to stare at me then her eyes travelled towards Jasper who tensed and grinned beside me. She stared him out, then her eyes glanced away and giggled at the goddess when she asked who he was. The goddess winked at Jasper, who blushed and pushed his glasses up his nose, shuffling from foot to foot. She laughed and her eyes moved towards me. She stopped laughing when she saw me and licked her lips suggestively, raising her eyebrows. I did not know whether she was joking or not, but I stood my ground as she walked past me, sending me a waft of her sweet perfume.

I continued to stare after her, watching her hips sashay from side to side and her little, cute ass moving in time to when she sashayed. Her little, cute ass was barely covered in a short as hell skirt. Her tank top was purple and was low cut, making sure that me, and the other students down the corridor could get a good glance of her perfect, full chest. Her heels clip clopped along as she walked. As a guy, I had never managed to understand how girls could walk in them, and I thought they were ridiculous, but I couldn't complain when I saw her.

The group stopped and started to casually lean back against their lockers, giggling, fiddling with their hair and pulling faces at boys.

I watched as a tall, dark haired boy, better known as Jacob Black, the schools' biggest dick and player, strutted over to them. He walked straight up to the goddess and threw her against the lockers where he shoved into her like an animal and his hands roamed all over her body and underneath her T-shirt where he kept his hands as he kissed her roughly, but I could see his arms moving and twisting at her chest. She didn't struggle like I hoped she would, she just giggled and jumped up, wrapping her legs round his hips, pushing against him, rubbing up and down. Her arms were wrapped round his neck, clawing at his back and hair. I was still watching as he slowly pushed one of his hands down her body towards her mini skirt. He shoved her up against the locker again and again, making the locker echo around the corridor. He or she didn't care though. I was slightly surprised a teacher hadn't come out of a classroom yet at the noise. I wondered what would happen if a teacher did see this commotion. He shoved his hand up under her skirt and again, I looked at his arms moving, wondering what he was doing under there. She through her head back though and she screamed as he ran over to the caretaker's cupboard and slammed the door shut. I still watched the door, wondering what the fuck was going on behind there and what the fuck had just happened.

I looked over at Alice and Rosalie, wondering what they thought of this, but they just continued to giggle and chat against the corridors as nothing had happened, as if they saw this every day. Nobody else payed the slightest bit of attention. I suppose everyone else was to nervous at what Jacob Black would do to them if they did.

"Edward, are you there?" Jasper's voice woke me from my concern for my sister. Did this mean that she did stuff like that as well? Gross.

"Yeah, I..." I breathed.

Jasper grinned as the bell went signalling the afternoon lessons started. As I began to walk down the hallway, I looked back over my shoulder to the caretaker's cupboard but couldn't see anything because of the crowd.

I sat in my usual seat for Biology – middle row and the first table, perfectly capable of reading the board and asking the teacher for instructions after I finished the lesson's work. I had no idea what surprise would be in store for me during this lesson.

We were just getting started 15 minutes into the lesson with the work when in she came with a loud entrance.

"Ha, woops, sorry," she giggled as she sauntered up to the teacher.

My eyes couldn't take their eyes off of this goddess. She bit her lip and smirked, pulling her hand through her knotted hair as Mrs Davies asked her where she had been. I was positive that her hair had not been like this earlier...She placed her hand on her hip as Mrs Davies scolded her for being late, yawning and tapping her foot. Her eyes scanned the class, noticing some of the boys at the back of the room, with their hands in front of their chests, laughing and pointing at her. She smiled as she noticed that her top was pulled down showing her cleavage and black, lace bra. She giggled and pulled it up again. The boys groaned.

I was transfixed with this goddess. How could someone be so beautiful? Yes, she was hot as well, there was no denying it, but she was also stunningly beautiful. Never in my 17 years had I ever seen somebody as beautiful as her. I knew that I should never get involved with her. These kinds of girls would probably break guy's hearts. She seemed like trouble. She had already escaped to the caretaker's office with a guy and not returned for 20 minutes with her top halfway down her chest and her hair in a birds nest. But for some reason, this girl pulled me in. I had to get to know her. Even if that meant doing things I might regret.

"Hey, is anybody sitting here? There are no other places to sit."

I looked up. Crap. Those gorgeous brown eyes stared down at me and her pink lips pulled up in a smile. I swear I saw her tongue dart out but it was gone before I could get a second glimpse.

"Um, no...That's fine, you're fine...I..." I stuttered helplessly, looking around the room, noticing the teacher had left.

Her eyebrows pulled together and she frowned. She was confused.

"Yes, of course you can sit here," I squeaked.

She grinned as she said thanks, putting her bag under the table. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and glanced towards the boys at the back where they were pining and pouting. She smirked and blew them a kiss as she plopped down next to me.

"Yo, Eddie...stop blushing you spotty git!" One of the boys from the back yelled.

"Yeah, don't sit with that weasel, babe! He'll probably give you STI's!" Another yelled.

Being the geek I am, I blushed bright red, and hung my head. I sensed her looking at me. She was probably laughing at me. What she said next surprised me.

"Hey, Eddie? Don't listen to them. They're just picking on you because they're balls aren't big enough. Don't listen to them, they're just being fucking dicks," She said kindly, but as I turned to look at her, she was staring straight ahead, her face twisted and glaring.

I knew that look.

"You were bullied too?" I whispered, not caring she had said my name wrong.

Her head whipped round to look at me. Her eyes were shocked.

"What makes you say that?" She demanded.

"Well...I've been bullied for a long time now because of the way I look, dress and act and have moved to a couple of different schools but things stay the same...I just have a lot of experience with bullying...Unfortunately, I can't change," I sighed, looking at the table top. I was so proud of myself for not even stuttering but making good conversation although I can't believe I was telling a stranger about my past.

The teacher walked back in, demanding we got on with our work, but nobody did, she huffed but didn't say anything.

"Oh," She frowned. "I was bullied a long time ago...about...never mind. You know, if you want to fit in a bit more I can give you a makeover?"

"Um, yeah...I mean, maybe," I stuttered, "no offence, but why are you sitting next to me and talking about this?

"Look at me," she said firmly as I turned to look. "I know what you think. You think I'm probably trouble, a sex addict or a bitch, or maybe all of them, but I'm not. I'm not that bitch that shags around with a guy one week and then the next go onto someone else. I know you saw what Jacob did to me today. And yes, it was fucking awesome but sometimes I need my mind to think about other thinks, and Jake knows that I'm using him, but I'm not like that with everyone...Look, this isn't making sense, is it?" She sighed. "Forget what I just said...Look, I know how it feels to be alone...an outsider...it's not a bad thing, but I can help you feel more confident, if you want...?"

I stared at her. She stared back.

"Won't you be embarrassed spending time with somebody like me?" I mumbled.

"Did you not hear anything I just said?" She argued. "I don't care, and you shouldn't. I do what I want with who I want and when I want. Nobody controls me. If I want to fuck someone for a laugh, then I fucking will. I know you want to be like me...confident, so don't deny it...Once I'm done with you, you'll be smoking hot!"

During this conversation she had crawled so close to me. She was practically sitting on my lap. Her face was so close I could almost lean over and kiss her on those soft, sexy lips...

"Okay," I breathed.

She smirked.

"Think of it as tutoring. I will be teaching you how to get the chicks, how to fit in...how to be a stud. Now, promise me know that you will try_ everything _I tell you to do and do it effectively...Make me proud, Eddie..."As she said this, I felt a sensation at the top of my thigh. I instantly looked down as her hand snaked over my thigh and bulge. My breathing faltered and I glanced back at her. She was looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to agree.

I knew that she was hinting that we would be doing some mature things and that she was expecting me to co-operate. Her touching my thigh was a taste of what was to come. I gulped.

"I promise to do everything you tell me, to make you proud..." I trailed off helplessly as her hand made small circles around my penis.

I felt like a fucking moron as from the waist down my body went tingly and jittery. I was so embarrassed as I thrusted lightly into her hand. I couldn't help it though...my body had a mind of its own...I looked at her.

She smirked, biting her lip. "Yes...good boy, Eddie," she hissed.

Her hands stopped moving but I was fucking lost when she squeezed my penis and balls through my trousers. Her tiny hands had such an effect on me. I was lost. All I wanted to do was grab her and fuck her...I didn't know when I had become so demanding and horny, but I sure as hell loved it.

"Keep going...keep going," I pleaded.

"I will," she whispered seductively in my ear, "all in good time."

The bell went signalling the end of the lesson. People began to pack up around us. I didn't fucking care. I just wanted her. I thrust into her again. She pulled away.

"Bad boy," she said to my cock. "Call me after school for our lesson tonight."

And she was off through the door and out of site with only a piece of paper with a name (Bella) and number written on it.

I ran as quickly as I could out the classroom before anybody could notice my erection. I ran across the corridor to the toilets and locked myself in a cubicle.

I couldn't give a shit that I had a lesson starting in a couple of minutes...I needed peace and release and time to think. Of course I had to call her after school for our lessons. I fucking needed her, but I only knew her for a day and she had teased me. What was I supposed to do? I thought about what my Mum and Dad wanted from me and I was decided.

In one swift movement my flies were open and I had me in my hand. I groaned as I looked down.

I imagined us on a bed. Bella was between my legs, gazing at me in just a bra and thong. Her hand squeezed me hard and looked at my reaction. I bucked and she hissed as my erection went so hard in her tiny hand. Her hands lightly trailed from my base to my tip and back again. As my eyes rolled back at her cruel teasing, she moaned and started to pump me fast. It was a fast rhythm, she was done with the teasing, she just wanted to make me cum and I fucking was going to...soon. I kept pumping with my right hand and then played with my balls with my left. I started groaning and sat down on the toilet seat not caring who heard me. I imagined her mouth coming down on to me. She trailed her teeth over my cock. It was over. My body was out of control...I was ecstatic. I had cum.

After my breathing was under better control, I grabbed some tissue and carefully mopped up. I couldn't believe I had just masturbated at school. Once I had cooled down, I popped my dick back into my pants and hurried to my next class.

At the end of the day I said bye to Jasper quickly and then ran to my car. I immediatly pulled my phone out and typed in her number.

"Hello?" She answered seductively.

"It's me," I stutter. "Edward."

"Edward," She said slowly. "Eddie? From Biology?"

"Yes," I said. How many other Edward's did she know?

"I'm glad you called," She said quietly. "Are you calling for your first lesson?"

"Yes," I repeated. "Nobody's at my house..."

"What about your sister?" Bella giggled.

"She goes to Rosalie's after school," I say.

"Parents?"

"They're at work," I sigh. Can't we just get this over and done with?

"You sound desperate, Eddie," She giggled. "Give me the directions to your house?"

I tell her the address.

"I'll be round in an hour," She says bluntly.

"What? It only takes 10 minutes from here!" I exclaim. She was going to be the death of me.

"Eddie," She scolds. "I said I'd go round to Jacob's."

"Jacob?" I growl. "Jacob Black? He's a douche. Seriously, you don't want to hang around with him."

"Look, who suddenly got all jealous," Bella giggles. "I can handle myself, Eddie. You're not the only one who wants a bit of me."

"Fine," I say. "I'll see you in an hour then."

I hang up. Why am I so jealous? I haven't even kissed Bella, and yet I'm acting like an over protective ass hole. I know her and Jacob must be dating now or whatever, but she made me feel so special earlier. I sigh, and drive home quickly.

I park my car and then quickly run up the steps and in to the biggest house in town (My Mom is an Interior Designer and my Dad is a Doctor so they earn a fair bit) and check no one's home. Satisfied, I run up stairs and look round my room. I am a neat freak, so my room is always tidy. My sheets are clean and then I come to my senses.

What makes me think we'll be on the bed anyway? Obviously she's more into a quick shag in janitor's cupboard. I hurry back down the stairs and check if there's anything embarrassing on show. I munch on three mints, nervously checking my breath. I pace up and down in front of the room, and practically jump and down in excitement as a rusty, red Chevy with a beautiful angel in the front seat pulls up. She raises her eyebrows at how huge the house is, but then shrugs and stomps up the steps to the front door. She knocks 3 times. I wait 5 seconds before opening it, not wanting to seem to keen.

"So I did get the right house," She says as I open the door. "You didn't mention you were a millionaire, Eddie."

"That's because I'm not," I blush. Awkward silence. "Your 15 minutes early."

"Yes, Jacob was quickly satisfied," She smirked.

"So are you two dating now?" I can't help but ask.

"It's complicated," She giggles. "Are you going to let me in now?"

"Sure," I step back as she saunters in.

"Nice place," She observes the plasma screen and the chandelier.

"It's alright," I blush.

I have no idea what to say to her. I thought she would just take control like in Biology...but apparently not.

"Would you like a drink?" I ask. I mean, I didn't want to just invite her to my room, did I?

"Nope," She pops. "Jacob gave me a drink."

I instantly know what she means and blush a darker shade of red, she smirks.

"So where we doing this shit then?" She finally says after another awkward silence.

"Um...Wherever you want," she smiles at me.

"Show me to your room then," She says, already walking towards the stairs.

I gulp and quickly run up behind her. God, good thing I did check my room then!

We reach the landing, and I point her to my bedroom door. She walks in, and again, observes it.

"Good lighting," She says. I have no idea what for but guess it's important. She walks over to my music collection and scans the collection, smiling at some music and raising her eyebrows at others. She does this for a couple more minutes, and I stand there like a complete lemon.

"So...um...are we going to get started?" I finally ask. She turns round and raises her eyebrows at me but smirks and points me to the bed.

"Get on the bed then," She orders.

_Don't embarrass yourself_ I chant to myself. I sit on the edge of the bed and look at her, looking at me.

"Lie down," She whispers softly, walking over to me.

She sits down beside me as I lie back and look at her.

"How far have you gone before?" She asks me.

"I..." I can't bring myself to tell her I'm a virgin and have never kissed anyone.

"Have you had sex before?"

"No," I admit.

"Have you ever done or experienced foreplay?"

"No," I repeat, not making eye contact with her.

"Have you kissed a girl?" She sighs impatiently.

"No," I whisper.

"No matter," She shrugs. "That's why I'm here; to change all of that."

I gulp. _Are we doing all that today?_

"We're going to do the basics today...Just to make you feel more comfortable with yourself and with me," She says, shrugging off her cardigan. As she leans over me, I stare at her cleavage and lick my lips. "We're just going to do a bit of kissing, making out...maybe even some dry humping."

I gulp.

"I'm going to begin, and I want you to just follow your instincts, okay? Just do what you think is right," She whispers, as she leans closer. Her breasts are nearly touching me. She swings her hip round and places one leg on either side of me, and sits down. I shiver and stay still, watching her as she kneels down. "Are you sure you want to do this, Edward?"

"Yes," I groan, at the sight and feel of her straddling me...on _my_ bed. _Finally, I'm growing up a bit!_

"Then relax," She breathes. Her breath tickles my face, and I involuntarily lick my lips.

She leans forward, closing her eyes. I watch her and then at the last minute close my eyes as her lips meet mine. I freeze and she pulls back and then meets my lips again. Her lips are so soft and warm, wrapped round mine. I groan as I feel her bottom shift against my cock. It's only when she tells me I need to move my lips that I realise how inexperience I actually am.

"You need to act on instinct, Edward," She tells me, leaning back. "You're not moving. Any girl who you hook up with will expect you to take control. Right now, you're just leaving me to do all the work. You're not cooperating with me here."

"I know," I blush. "I'm sorry, can we try again?"

"Yes," She nods.

Without warning her lips are on mine again, this time I move my lips to mould better with mine. Her hands come up to wind themselves through my hair, and I do the same, all the while hesitantly kissing her back.

"Let loose, Eddie," She instructs in my ear. "Do what you want to do. Don't be embarrassed."

I sigh and pull her gently by the neck back up to my lips. She gently bites on my lower lip, and I tug free and hesitantly lick her top lip.

"That's much better, Eddie," She moans into my mouth.

_Yes!_ I think. _I'm doing it right!_ And just like that, my confidence grows and I do my best to please her. I don't know how I remember that girls like it, but after watching all those romance films with Alice when we were younger, I'm not surprised.

I open my mouth and ask for entrance. She immediatly opens her mouth and she rolls her tongue round my mouth. I push hers back with mine and try and get mine in her mouth, but she fights harder and it's a bad angle for me. I relax into the bed though, and let her explore my mouth, as her hands trail over my chest.

_Enough with teasing_ I think.

I grip her with my legs, and she gasps in surprise as I roll us over so I'm on top. I continue fighting with her tongue, and finally I'm at the right angle. She grants me entrance to her mouth, and I lick my way round her mouth, scraping against her teeth. My erection grows, and I desperately lean onto her to try to get more friction, but she gasps and pulls away.

"Don't crush me," She pants. I pull away completely, worried I hurt her, but she tugs me on her again. "No, just lean your weight to the side a little."

I continue kissing her, but she pulls back.

"Kiss my neck," She whispers. "Girls love guys who kiss them there."

I oblige. I peck at her neck but she pulls me away again.

"No," She scolds. "Really go for it, Eddie. Sloppy kisses, not pecking. And use your tongue. Also, bite on my ear gently."

I follow her instructions, pleasuring her. I know it's wrong for me to get annoyed at this, seeing as she was going to tell me how to pleasure a girl, but I can't help but want more for myself. She's letting me take control, and I know she's helping me, but it's getting fucking annoying. _Oh jeez_ I thought. _Now I'm_ _starting to use language._

We continue rolling around together, kissing, making out, and even start to dry hump as I need some kind of friction. Bella lets me hump her, and even meets my thrusts, but she doesn't seem to look desperate or anything like I'm feeling. I continue sliding up and down her tiny body.

"Fuck...nuh...FUUUUCKK!" I groan loudly as the pleasure is just too much to hold in. Bella rolls us over and starts to rub herself on me at the last minute for my benefit. She uses my body as her leverage.

"Yes, Eddie," She hisses, rubbing on me. "Cum for me. You're so close...so harrrrd." She whispers excitedly in my ear. At her words, I can't help but answer back.

"Just for you," I pant to her, as I claw at her hair. "I will. I am for you. I'm hard for you! Please...touch me!"

She raises her eyebrows, but stops her pace, which I groan at. But she roughly claws at my jeans, pulling them down past my knees and sits in-between my legs. She shoves my pants away, and I watch her as she smiles at my hardness, then without warning grabs for it, and clutches it in her hands. I thrust up into her. She lets her palm stroke it, then circles the tip with her thumb. With her other hand she grabs my balls, and tickles them.

"I'm closeee!" I moan. "Touch me more!"

She rolls her eyes at how desperate for this release I am but does what I tell her too. The pain and sense of release is almost surreal now. This definitely beats my awkward jacking off in the toilets. She sees me shaking, gripping at the sheets, and leans down, looking at me, her mouth hovering by my cock, and then deliberately blows. Her breath is cold and minty against my hardness. She pulls away as I cum all over me. I splatter my tummy, legs and the sheets, as I thrash around on the bed.

She smirks at me as I slowly come down from my high. I throw my head back on the sheets and thank her.

"However are you going to please a girl if all you want is your own release?" She questions, rolling her eyes. I notice her lips are red and swollen after all our kissing. I groan to myself.

"I'm so sorry," I mumble. "Are you...do you need to cum...?"

"I'm fine," She shrugs. "It wasn't that pleasurable for me anyway."

"What?" I blush. She didn't enjoy that?

"It was alright...but there's definitely room for improvement," She explains. "We can work on that tomorrow."

I then notice that my penis is still on show. For some reason, I don't bother hiding away. I look down at the mess I created and frown.

"What should I do?"

"Go have a shower, and clean yourself," She says, looking at the time. "And make sure _you_ clean your sheets and not your Mom."

"Okay," I awkwardly say as she starts texting.

"Was I really that bad?" I whisper.

"Of course not," she says. "That was the basics; I'm just used to a lot more. Don't worry, you did well, but next time, remember that I'm helping you be confident around girls. If you're in it just for yourself, there's no reason we continue these sessions. I've got to go, but call me again tomorrow and we can work on some other stuff, yeah? Oh, and don't mention these sessions to anyone...I'm already putting up with so much shit."

"Okay," I say quietly.

"Remember to wash...the longer you leave it, the harder it will be to wash off," She says, pointing at my cock and the mess surrounding it. "Bye!"

I hear her let herself out, and I cringe at how self-absorbed I was for a first lesson. But all I can think about is her brown eyes as I take a shower and change my sheets that night. Tomorrow, I was determined to make her cum better than Jacob Black.

**A/N: What do you think? Good? Please review!**

**Do you like Edward being the geek and Bella the popular girl? I do! I think it makes it more entertaining!**

**I have a few more ideas up my sleeve for this story, but please tell me any suggestions you have and I might use it!**

**I'll try and update ASAP! **

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
